


Shapeshifter

by JarJenMish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarJenMish/pseuds/JarJenMish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Jody Mills calls: A shapeshifter has been taking advantage of young women. In order to catch him you insist on being bait with the Winchester right behind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a pain in the ass! Just a little something that came up in a five minute free write.

 

“Jody called she says she has a case for us.” 

“Sam did you make sure it was for us? Last time it was just a bunch of teens partying hard and running away.”

“Jody? As in the Sheriff Jody Mills?” You asked as you came into the library.

“Yes Y/N,” Dean says rolling his eyes.

“I say it doesn’t hurt to check it out, we have nothing better to do.” You gave them a hopeful smile. 

“Y/N is right Dean,” Sam looked at you and winked. 

“You just want to meet Jody don’t you?” Dean knew better than anyone that you had been wanting to meet Jody since she helped the boys on a vampire hunt. He looked at you and saw your excitement and your intent to do a Sam-Puppy-Eye-Face. “Fine. But if it isn’t our mumbo-jumbo were out of there.” You smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then went to pack your bags. 

***

“Boys it’s nice to see you again.” Jody hugged Sam and then Dean. “Who’s this?” She motion towards you. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” She shook your hand and eyed you suspiciously. 

“She’s with us.” Dean said and then added, “She’s with me.” He went by your side and put an arm around your shoulders. 

“Oh. I’m Jody,” she smiled. “Ok let’s go inside and i’ll tell you all about the little problem.” She started walking toward the coffee shop and you guys followed. 

***

“So you’re telling us that one guy has been raping young woman? How is this any of our business?” Dean said irritated.

“It’s not a guy it’s a thing.”Jody responded.

“What do you mean Sheriff?”You asked.

“Please call me Jody,” she smiled and by the corner of your eye you saw Dea roll his eyes. “He messes those girls up. Cuts them, bleeds them and then does his thing.”

“I still don’t understand what this has to do with us? That’s just some crazy doche.”Dean says irritated. 

“I took a few pictures and I have the a surveillance video.” Jody takes out a yellow folder and hands it to you, and then gives Sam a usb drive. “We arrested the perv a couple days ago. But if you look at the video you’ll see how he managed to leave with us knowing. Now we have the real guy at the station. But this past days two girls came in accusing him although he was behind bars. Apparently he keeps them for a couple of days and then lets them go. ” 

“Shapeshifter,” You said while eyeing the photos. Dean took a couple of the photos to see them and Sam turn on his computer. “Are the victims saying it was the same man? Why would he use the same body?” You were full head on the job now, asking questions and getting the full story. “So wait, you said he tortures them before raping them? Does he have a certain profile? Can we have the names of the victims? Why does he pick them up at the same place? A clothing store seems very unconventional.”

“Y/N calm down, we’re getting there.” Dean said placing a hand on top of yours. “We all know you wanted to meet Jody but let us catch our breath won’t you?”

“Meet me?” Jody asked curiously.

“Yeah Y/N here has been itching to meet you Sheriff,” Sam said with a small smile. 

“Well I hope that you boys have been talking about how wonderful I am,”Jody laughed. 

The conversation carried on and Jody gave you the information of the victims. The shapeshifter didn’t seem to have a type other than going after pretty girls. Sam decided to go talk to some of the victims while you and Dean went around the town and inspect the two buildings where the assaults happened. 

“You know Dean we can get him. We just need to be smart about it.”

“Yeah I know. That’s why Sam went down to talk to the girls. You know how this works.” 

“That’s not what I meant Dean.”

“Then what?” he asked confused.

“Use me as bait.” Your voice was barely audible.

“No way. That’s not happening.” He looked over the windshield without even a glance in your direction. 

“Dean come on, I can handle myself you know that!” You argued.

“The answer is no.” He still did not look at you, although you you were staring at him with anger. The longer the silence extended the more your anger grew. After your drive around the town you guys headed straight to the motel. Sam and Jody were already there, each with a folder and notes of the case. 

“Good you’re here.” Jody rose from the motel chair “There’s been another hit, I have to run down to the station.” She left handing you a yellow office folder. 

“Sam we need to talk.” You dropped the folder down on the table and sat next to Sam on his bed.

“What is it? Did you guys find something?” 

“No we didn’t but I have a plan.”

“That’s not a plan.” Dean scolded. 

“Yes it is, and it’s a good one.” You turned all your attention to Sam and started explaining.

“That’s actually not bad.” Sam responded.

“Not bad? Please Sam since when have we needed her as bait?” Dean growled. 

“We will be right behind her Dean.” 

****

 

“That’s an interesting model.” You heard a soft voice behind you.

“Yea it is. It’s new.” You turned and saw the thing you were going after.

“You know there’s a new store a few blocks away and they have the complete collection. He said.

“Ah really? The lady over there-” You pointed. “Said they were exclusive.”

“They just want to sell, you know like every other store.”

“That must be it.” You turned your back a little and to give the go to the Winchesters. “But if you're sure they’re the same model I would gladly buy the entire collection.” You told him. He made a gesture for you to follow him and both of you exited the store. You walked a couple of streets north and then stopped at an alley.

“So which store is it?” You asked.

“It’s actually not a store.” He replied. You gave him a weird knowing look and before he gave you a chance to say anything he had you in his arms and down the alley. You wiggled and pulled trying to loosen his grip but he only hold you tighter. Your mind was sent to put a little of struggle but not to much to show your skills as a hunter. You knew the Winchesters were right behind you. He pushed into the wall and then you were inside a room. You stayed still and looked around the room. 

There was a medal table with straps and a rack filled with various tools. Crap. If the boys don’t show up fast you are going to be in deep trouble you thought. Looking around behind you there was a small bed. This one had sheets and a woman tucked it. She looked as if she were sleeping but you could see small cuts on her face and her arms. 

“What are you doing?” You asked as he pushed you towards the medal table. 

“We’re just going to have a little fun.” He took your hand by surprise and handcuffed it to small metal rings on the side of the table you hadn’t notices that were there. You pulled trying to measure how much pressure to put on the pull when it was time to let your strength show. “I know what you’re doing there.” He came close to you and grabbed both of your feet so you would be laying on the table. 

“What?” You said with a little panic in your voice as you saw him strap your feet apart. 

“I saw this behind your back earlier.” He pulled your gun out of his back pocket. “And then there’s this.” He patted your legs and took both of your small silver knives with black leather glove. “You’re a hunter. Well it took you long enough.” He laughed and picked up a long stick with a needle at the end, not quite a syringe. 

“What is that?”

“Oh this?” He lifted the needle and said, “It’s just something to get the party started.” He brought it close to your arm and you pulled away. You squirmed and tugged trying to avoid the needle to touch you. Having one hand free gave you a little of advantaged and you punched the shifter across the face although with his strength it didn’t help much. 

“I think it's time we some things out of the way.” He smiled and you noticed a small pinch on your arm. It seemed like every second turned into a minute and your vision went blurry. 

When you regained consciousness you were completely nude. And now you had leather straps and handcuffs around your arms. You tried to move but your body wasn’t quite responding. 

“Just give it a few minutes baby. Your body will be 100% in function.” He was seated by your side. You vaguely asked yourself where the hell Sam and Dean were. When you left the store they were right behind you. When you lifted your head a fes inches you saw that the girl on the other bed was awake and looking at you. She had her knees pulled to her chest and her hands around them. You squinted and saw a few tears roll down her cheeks.

“You sick bastard!” You yelled. 

“ooh feisty, I like you already.You know I’ve always liked a fighter. Tie them up so i can see them struggle.” He smiled at you and lifted a small knife to your side pressing it into your skin. 

“Why are you doing this?” You hissed not giving him the satisfaction of being a “fighter.” 

“It’s always the same question from all of you guys. It makes me mad!” He did a fast motion with his right hand and sliced a small part of your arm. You suppressed a scream. “Don’t hold on my count. I like to hear you.” 

“You! B-” He smiled and cut your words by another motion of his arm. 

“If people only did what satisfies them.” He pulled the rack and started to fiddle with some knives and tools. 

“You aren’t a person. You’re a monster.”

“I wonder if you would like this shape better.” You saw him shift and there you were looking at yourself from that metal table. 

“You asshole!” You scream.

“Tell me something would you?” He said and got close to your face. You could see how perfect the shift was and for a moment you were lost with your reflection. He asked you a question but since you didn’t answer he whipped you low on your stomach leaving a trace of pain. You yelled one more time hoping that the boys were near and then a moment of clarity hit you; There was no door in the alley. He just leaned into the wall. Your thoughts drifted as you tried to figure out how in damn world you guys got in here. Then you felt a sharp stain on your hip and another on your face.

“Answer me!” He growled

“What?” You asked.

“You’re not fighting, you're not struggling. I want that..you’re a hunter come on.” The shifter barked.

“What do you want to hear?” 

“Whatever you’ve got.” He lifted a whip and made a show out of it before he whipped you. The leather was thick and heavy and you couldn’t resist and started screaming as he kept going. A few seconds after your third scream you felt a rush of air enter the small room. You opened one eye and saw Sheriff Jody Mills point her gun and shoot, three bullets across the chest were shot at your reflection; the shifter’s body. 

“What took you guys so long.” You asked while Jody freed you from the restrains There you noticed the boys we’re there. “Where are Sam and Dean?” You winced as you sat up. 

“We couldn’t find the damn entrance. One second you were there and the next you vanished.” You heard them but still couldn’t see them. 

“What the hell?” You mumbled. Jody bent down and grabbed your pants and the rest of your clothes. You dressed as rapidly as you could,.

“Some sort of spell.” Sam said. 

“Hurry up and get out here, we can’t cross this dam thing.” Dean pouted.

“Girls only.” Jody stated as you eyed her confused. You nodded and she helped you walk across the small room. As soon as you two were out Dean pulled you towards him. 

“Is it-?” Sam started.

“Dead? Yeah.” Jody Mills answered.

“Now get me out of here.” You scolded.

“Will do.”Dean said as he put an arm around your waist and led the way. 

***

“The boy’s weren’t wrong about you Sheriff.” You smiled as you stretched your hand to say good bye. 

“You doubted me?” She smiled and embraced you into a hug instead of shaking your hand. 

“Sweetheart ready to go?” You hear Dean say from the Impala’s trunk.

“You take care of my boys Y/N.”

“Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you Jody.” You gave her one more smile and stepped in the Impala waiting for Dean and Sam to say good bye. One last wave good bye and you heard the engine roar to life. As you guys drove off you pressed your chest to the back of the front seat, placing your head between both the Winchesters on the front seat. 

“Thank you baby.” You whispered in Dean’s ear, placing a kiss on his neck. 

“Anything for you sweetheart.” He smirked and leaned his neck into your kiss. 

“Gross!” Sam yelled uncomfortably. Making you and Dean burst into laughter. You rested back in your seat and smiled, knowing that one day if for any reason you had to be gone the boys would always be in good hands such as Sheriff Jody Mills’. 

 


End file.
